


You matter to us.

by iwannabeknown



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, fluff?, i also like to write it so that braad and sylnan are a lot closer after he comes back, the party loves braad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: MINOR SPOILERS FOR ARC 1 EP 19Br'aad collapsed forward, blinded by tears as horrible cries he never would’ve thought himself capable of making wracked his body. He failed, he failed them all.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	You matter to us.

Br'aad collapsed forward, blinded by tears as horrible cries he never would’ve thought himself capable of making wracked his body. He failed, he failed them all. 

He let the entire party get hurt today, god Taxi almost DIED. Br'aad knows he fucked up. He could see it on Velrisa's disproved face as he tried to help Taxi up after the battle.

And all because he knows, his spells can only cause harm.

Br'aad curled in on himself, falling to his bedroll on the ground. As the tears continued to fall, he sighed in relief, the rest of the party decided to go for a walk to try and find them some food. At least they wouldn't find Br'aad in here, horribly sobbing to himself when he wasn't even the one who got hurt today.

As Br'aad let out another disgusting sob, screaming out in failure, he heard a faint "Br'aad..?" come from outside the tent.

The tent flaps pulled open and Sylnan stood in the opening.

"Sylnan?" Br'aad sat up, pulling his knees up and attempting to wipe the tears away but they just kept falling in waterfalls "I thought you went out with the others?"

"I decided to turn back and come check on you. now what's up bub?" 

"I'm fine." Br'aad tried to wipe his tears away again but it just made him cry harder.

Sylnan walked over, sitting down beside Br'aad and placing his hand onto Br'aad's right knee "Br'aad I know you, you're clearly not fine."

"No honestly I'm fine" He laughed a little, looking down at his hands, the scarred rough skin from his years of being pushed around and having to learn to fight for himself at the Orphanage. "I'm just thinking too much again."

"You know you can talk to me right? I'm your brother," Sylnan reached down and grabbed Br'aad's hand "I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know that!" Br'aadd huffed out "But its not that easy, you don't get it."

"I don't get it because I don't know what you're going through." Sylnan squeezed his hand "You never talk to me anymore, and I miss it. Helping you helped give me a bit of purpose."

"Me? help you? that's funny" Br'aad laughed a little, but you could tell it was forced. "All i do it hurt. there's no helping Sylnan."

"Why would you say that? You help me everyday."

"Sylnan I almost KILLED Taxi today! We just barely got him healed enough to bring him back." Br'aad looked down at his knees "and i basically killed you too,, I just ran away and left you to get stabbed.."

Sylnan turned his head to look at Br'aad "Br'aad look at me." His head tilted up a little, just enough to meet Sylnan's eyes "My death was in no way your fault, I put myself into that mess and you only just got yourself back up, i'd expect you to run."

"But I could have helped! If i even just had a small healing spell.. but gods!" Br'aad turned his head to look at Sylnan fully "I have nothing. I'm basically completely useless even though I sold my soul to try and be better and more helpful."

"You know thats not true."

"But isn't it? Velrisa can heal, shes a bad-ass fighter. Mountain can punch like there's no tomorrow. Taxi can shape-shift and help anyway he can. god even Hiltree can help more than me. and what can I do? fire a small eldridge blast that rarely does any damage?" 

"Br'aad." Sylnan grabbed his other hand, holding both of them tightly in his. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You would give anything for the people you love and would die trying to protect them. Sure, Vel can heal. Mountain can punch. We all have our strengths. But Br'aad, you make us laugh. You always make sure there's a funny joke to fill the silence. You keep us all happy when we're ready to drop. and most of all, you're my brother."

"But i'm easily replaceable, anyone else can crack a joke." Br'aad slowly pulled his hands away, placing them under his chin as he leaned forward, placing it onto his knees.

"No one else can make me laugh after a rough night of stealing back at the Orphanage. No one else can be you Br'aad." Sylnan placed his hand onto Br'aad's shoulder "No one."

Br'aad sighed, lifting his head and wiping his tears away "You sure."

"I'm sure Br'aad. We all love you. Things would be a hell of a lot different without you around." He reached over and pulled Br'aad into a hug "I would be a lot different without you around."

Br'aad's hands shot up, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Sylnan's shirt in a tight grip. He shoved his face into Sylnan's shoulder and they just sat there for a few minutes, holding each other as Br'aad's sobs slowly died out.

"Thank you 'nan." Br'aad pulled back, a small smile on his face.

Sylnan smiled at the childhood nickname. Back when Br'aad couldn't pronounce his S's o he just stuck with 'nan.

Sylnan just nodded and grabbed Br'aad's hands, intertwined their fingers just like he used to do when they were kids "You matter to me, Br'aad. To us. We need you."

Br'aad squeezed Sylnan's hands and nodded, yeah maybe he wasn't as worthless as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is deadass just me projecting onto my comfort characters and i have no other explanation.


End file.
